


Chasing A Dream

by FallenInDreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gypsy, Japan, Kakashi's motives weren't very honourable but he's going to do the honourable thing damn it, Modern Era, Roma, Romance, Sakura is a gypsy, Sanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenInDreams/pseuds/FallenInDreams
Summary: Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. In this case, her dream happened to have silver hair, mismatched eyes, and a smile that took her breath away. And she was determined to follow him all the way, even if he decided to break her heart. KakaSaku AU.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Kakasaku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Chasing A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya.
> 
> Trying to get my KakaSaku back on. I miss writing them. :)
> 
> The working title for this was—for a long time— **Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves** , because I always thought that ( **Cher** ) song would make a great KakaSaku (but with a happy ending because I'm a sucker). But … THIS story became less about the gypsy angle and more about Sakura following Kakashi across Japan after … events. The new title better reflects the finished story. But yes, Sakura is still a part of a gypsy travelling caravan. They're called Sanka in Japan. (Also called Roma; depending on the sub-group.)
> 
> The song **Run Away With Me** by **Carly Rae Jepsen** helped me FINALLY finish this. (It has nothing to do with the plot or anything. It's just the ambience—for the final scene. To my ear.) So yeah, enjoy. ^_^
> 
> .:.

**.:.**

_Sorry I have to leave so abruptly, Daddy. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? I know you're disappointed in me. I wasn't trying to shame you. I love you. I love you both. I'll see you soon. Tell mama I'm fine. I always know my way home.  
\- Love, Sakura._

**.**

Sakura Haruno walked for half a mile to get to the service area where she knew that drivers congregated before leaving Wajima. She did her best to dress like a foreigner and not show her Roma origins—nomads (Sanka) were considered as un-Japanese as any foreigner (Gaijin). She wouldn't win the sympathetic ride with a stranger wearing her usual bodice and scarf.

She decided on a simple shirt and her _nice_ jeans; they fit comfortably and hugged her well. It was cold out, even in the middle of the day, so she brought a heavy coat; one that was still easy to wear with her travelling backpack.

Her goal was to hitchhike her way to Tokyo. Depending on traffic and how long it would take to get a ride, the trip would take about seven hours. It would be expensive if done with public transportation; she had to save what little money she had for those things once she actually got to her destination.

To _him_.

And she was unfamiliar with the more typical ways of travelling through Japan. This was her last option; she had put this off long enough. For the first time since the last time she'd seen _him_ , she wasn't running from her problems; rather, meeting them head on. Before her father got it into his head to ruin things with that famous temper of his. Images of silver hair and mesmerising, mismatched eyes, invaded her thoughts unbidden and she sighed deeply before looking around contemplatively.

Service areas like this all over Japan made hitchhiking that much easier. Cars, trucks, motorcycles—there was a plethora of drivers to choose from. Sakura had hitched before—her first time had been when a second cousin went into labour. The pinkette was twelve years old at the time, and her parents were nowhere to be seen, so she'd had to make her way to the hospital on her own. It was easy, safe, and fun, really.

If you were careful.

A girl on her own was an easy target for perverts and predators, but Sakura always made sure to go with families or women; she was a good judge of character, so that elderly man had been a smart choice, regardless. But she wasn't a weakling; she knew how to handle herself. Anyone who tried something with her would get a twisted arm and a swift kick to the shins or balls. Whichever one tickled her fancy.

This place was perfect; away from the expressway and most people here were headed in the same direction.

A few minutes into her perusal, a teenage girl waved at her and Sakura waved back. She looked to be with her parents. They had a Suzuki and ample room. She approached them with her sign; it read 'Osaka'.

Sakura put on her best friendly smile and fake accent. "Konnichiwa."

"You going to Osaka?"

The pinkette nodded silently, remembering that while it was uncommon for Japanese people to hitchhike there were no laws against it; it was just best to appear to need help, like a foreigner rather than a local.

"You speak Japanese?"

Maybe it was her hair, but she was often treated like a foreigner no matter what she said or did; she didn't understand it. But she always just went with it. The key was to look as harmless and friendly as possible.

"Hai."

The girl conferred with her parents and then came running back over to Sakura and threw her arms around her. "You look like you are a good person. We can take you as far as Toyama, okay?"

"Hai."

"Okay!"

The girl talked Sakura's ear off the whole time, going on about her family vacation and how she loved Winter so much.

_So bloody much._

But Sakura kept her smile on and upon disembarking at a service area near the Toyama train station, felt compelled to show her appreciation. She bowed deeply. "Doumo. Arigato."

Alone again, she sighed nervously.

_One ride down._

Shifting the weight of her backpack out of nervous habit, she ambled her way through the crowd of vehicles, glancing at the faces of the drivers and any passengers they might have. She was looking for the concerned face, the curious face; the _honest_ face.

_Found three._

It was a couple and their six-year-old boy, wearing matching outfits, looking like they were heading for the Alps. They accepted her quickly, saying how they didn't want to leave her here on her own, and looking so vulnerable.

"There are some sickos these days," the mother muttered, while the father nodded in agreement.

They seemed sane to Sakura.

"We're going to Myoko," the little boy said excitedly, the moment the pinkette climbed into their Subaru.

Sakura humoured him, listening to him talk about all the skiing he was going to do, and that he had to go to some boring wedding instead of the night-time Onsen. He was really cute, and she found herself feeling wistful and nervous, thinking about what awaited her at her destination. So much so that she gave in when he pestered her about where she was going. She told him _almost_ everything...

"Sayōnara, Sakura-chan! And good luck!"

Left again at a service area, Sakura quickly got to work scoping out the people and their vehicles again. The next car she got belonged to another group of friends, middle-aged women on their way to some kind of religious retreat. She listened to their excited chatter in polite silence but was glad to be on the move again.

_Next ride._

It was like riding a bike now; her instinct didn't fail her as her eyes zeroed in on five people who looked around her age, almost twenty. They turned out to be college students on holiday and could take her all the way to Tokyo—their ultimate destination was Yokohama, where apparently, they all had family.

They were so boisterous and so energetic that it was contagious. Sakura found herself laughing for the first time in months. It made her temporarily forget her imminent problems. They were so warm, she found herself drawn to them. A loud blond guy in particular, seemed to just radiate kindness, and the banter between him and the raven-haired guy she assumed was his best friend, was the highlight of the trip.

When they made it to her drop off point, she was disappointed.

The blonde girl took her elbow and stopped her from leaving dejectedly. "You need money for the bullet train? They're faster and will be safer this time of night."

Sakura shook her head as they suggested giving her the money. "I couldn't–"

"You can."

"We insist. Go get your man!"

A wad of cash was shoved in her hands and bouts of cheers from the group followed her as she walked away, and Sakura blushed heavily. That little boy with the concerned parents had opened a floodgate and she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut! This was highly unusual behaviour. Did everyone around here give money to strangers?

That had been a particularly rowdy group of college students, she decided naively. Definitely out of the norm.

_Best to just accept the money and get on the train._

Sakura waved back at them and made her way in the direction they'd indicated. Tokyo was a very odd place. There was a bus station nearby, and the train station was lit up and dazzled her. She strained her neck looking around; its services also included commercial centres for shopping, dining, and entertainment. Everything was so big and lively! She spent a few minutes just gaping like a tourist before remembering why she was here.

Sakura steeled herself and took the directions the students had given her to the correct station and line.

She bought her ticket from the vending machine and passed through the Fare Gate, rushing to get onto the locomotive. She just wanted to get this part over with. The Tokaido line would take her directly to her destination.

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper as she took her backpack off and sat down next to it in her seat. All she had was an address, and vague directions; she'd gotten it from her father's own journals. She read it silently, committing it to memory. This was it. This was what she'd been dreading and anticipating. When she would finally see _him_ again.

Sighing, she settled into the seat and stared out the window, her eyes taking in the beautiful landscape as the Shinkansen Bullet Train started moving. It was this kind of view that she loved most about travel. Having been a part of her family performance group her whole life, she was no stranger to moving around. Japan was truly the most hospitable and exciting country; even when they did stick to the Ura-Nihon (the backside of Japan).

And it was that lifestyle that had gotten her into her current predicament.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**.:.**

_Gypsies, tramps, and thieves: dealings with those unwanted was not something most businessmen would risk. That was why just talking to Kizashi Haruno was considered on par with black market dealings. Moving things across prefecture borders via Roma who performed shows for a living supposedly came with all the mystique of illegal dealings but with none of the danger of dealing with the Yakuza._

_It was the preferred choice for shady men who were too cowardly to deal with the real crime syndicate._

_And Sakura was both repulsed and intrigued by her father's dealings. Every client had their own story to tell, though, and she was a sponge for information. Every negotiation and patented deal were slightly different to the last, but they were all conducted the same; in brisk, formal manners with no-nonsense chit-chat and a back-and-forth debate that seemed redundant._

_Eager to listen in, she always took the initiative to pour the tea for her father and his clients when they met in his tent. They paid her no mind as they continued to talk business—after all, what would a little girl know about the price of illegal dried meat or black-market liqueurs? She learned a lot from listening in but could only linger for so long._

_Several months after her eighteenth birthday, a new business associate of her father's caught her eye; and this man did seem to be bothered by her presence during their talks. He was so no-nonsense that Sakura imagined he'd have her standing to attention and saluting if he'd wanted to, but he also greeted her father with a smile that seemed genuine (a twinkle in his eyes) and a handshake that didn't look designed as some macho display of dominance._

_It took her breath away._

_He was… different from the others. And his visits lasted longer; her father seemed to like him more and more every time they sat to talk business. And when Sakura poured the man's tea he said, "thank-you" when none of the others would even look at her, probably thinking her some simple serving girl. When she froze in shock for a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to move away before taking a sip from his drink. When she didn't leave the room immediately, his gaze would flicker to her curiously._

_She often felt his mismatched eyes on her as she left the room. He didn't dare to stare at her in any disrespectful way with her father in the room—he definitely wasn't as ignorant or creepy as her father's other clients. She had no idea why he was there because, instead of paying attention to what he was saying, she would be focused on his voice. And he would stop talking once he realised, she was listening in._

_His curious looks turned into intense stares and she would give him a shy smile before exiting the tent. It was an interesting back and forth—kind of like flirting. Sakura had never flirted before, so she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Her father had been in talks for a few weeks in order to marry her to the son of a friend (a well-placed man in their Roma clan), so she was expected to avoid boys, sex, and the like. But Kakashi Hatake was responding to her awkward flirting, catching her eye when her father was distracted, giving her a dark, penetrating look when she was doing chores and he was passing by with Kizashi leading the way out (or in) to their encampment._

_He wanted her._

_And she had to admit, it felt good to be on the receiving end of his obvious need, though she considered him a gentleman, since to the casual observer, he seemed to treat her well enough; his smiles were innocent and his choice of honorifics when addressing her were appropriate for their non-relationship status. He was just a business acquaintance of her father's and nothing more._

_At least, that was what she thought. She was soon to be betrothed, after all._

_But she couldn't help imagining her life however, if Kakashi made a claim for her and took her away to live with him. She fantasised that he would save her from her boring life; she loved her family, but Sakura craved_ _**more** _ _. She had no idea what his life was like, but she wanted it. The sexual tension between them would not go away; a sense of both trepidation and anticipation filled her being. Sakura knew it would be frowned upon, that her father would rage, but she wanted him too._

_Didn't men usually make the first move in these situations? She'd heard they did._

_Maybe he was just biding his time?_

_On what was apparently his last dealing with her father, Kakashi found himself in a pickle; his ride home had abandoned him, and her father insisted on letting him hitch with them, as they were headed in the same direction, come morning. His mind was made up and that was the end of things. Kakashi Hatake gave a grateful smile, his eyes twinkling when they met green and Sakura blushed under his gaze, her own smile eliciting another one of his dark, penetrating stares. She could feel a heat building up inside her as he licked his lips and exhaled deeply._

" _Sakura?"_

_Her mother's voice snapped her out of her reverie and Sakura dutifully left to help her, with whatever she needed. It was almost dinner time._

_Supper was a nightmare. Sakura rubbed her thighs together, trying to hide her obvious interest the entire time. Luckily, only Kakashi noticed._

_That night, long after her parents had gone to bed, Sakura Haruno lost her virginity._

_He'd come to her tent, knelt down in front of her, parted her legs, and taken his time introducing her to sex. It had lasted for hours. And he spent most of the night inside her before slinking back to his own tent after she'd fallen asleep. When she woke, the only proof he'd been there were the indent from his head on one of her pillows, the foreign soreness between her legs, and the smell of sex that still lingered in the air._

_She was profoundly disappointed._

_And he'd seemed to have gotten what he wanted, acting normally on the rest of their trip, giving only a minute longing glance in her direction to show her she hadn't imagined it before leaving their caravan behind._

" _He's such a nice man," her mother said, watching him go. "And so handsome," she added, fanning herself. "We should have him over more often."_

_Sakura swallowed back a sob and forced herself to pretend everything was all right, so she could go back to her normal, boring life. But three months later, a discovery upended her life, and everything changed._

**.:.**

"Forty-Six, forty-seven..." Sakura counted off the numbers as she made her way through the hallway. Kakashi Hatake lived in a luxury high-rise building with a view of the waterfront as well as a park. She wondered idly how many of his illicit dealings paid for this place. He had to be no normal smuggler to afford a place like this; it was far out of her reach, even if she were to drain her father of the combined intake from his clients.

She stopped at the correct number and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_This is it._

Yep. All she had to do was ring that bell and wait.

And wait impatiently.

_Is he even home?_

She'd heard the bell ring through the apartment from her position but there was no other noise inside.

The passing maid gave her a strange look, adding more to Sakura's embarrassment; reminding her she wasn't dressed to match the décor. She sighed, undid the buckles on her backpack and slid down the door to sit to wait for him to turn up. It wasn't the middle of the night—just barely ten o'clock—so surely, he wasn't fast asleep yet?

Speaking of sleeping; Sakura drifted off so quickly she didn't remember falling asleep when a hand was gently shaking her awake. It seemed all her worry had exhausted her more than she'd realised.

"Sakura?"

That familiar voice had her freezing instantaneously, then slowly looking up into the mismatched eyes of her lover. That thought made her blush, but she fought it down. He knew better than to ask if her father was aware, she'd camped out in front of Kakashi's door; what they had, what they'd shared, no-one else could know.

The energy between them shifted; it had always been electric.

As he stared at Sakura, Kakashi couldn't help but think that everything was about to change.

He sighed, rubbed his left eye tiredly, and helped the girl up, off the floor. She was exactly as he remembered, except that she wore _normal_ clothes instead of the bodice that had flared at her breasts, giving him an ample view of her goods. He smirked inwardly, remembering rubbing his hands over those very supple _goods_ not three months ago.

Was that why she was here? He was confused. He cleared his throat.

"Do come in." He unlocked the door and swung it open to let Sakura into his apartment, taking note of her sudden and obvious nerves, not to mention that she had a death grip on her backpack. "Please take your shoes off. The maids here are vicious if they catch even a whiff of the _outside_ on these hardwood floors."

Sakura nodded and looked around for a shoe rack.

"Here."

Kakashi led her off to the side to place her things.

"Do you want some tea?" He might as well play the good host, considering her father had always been gracious to him.

"N-no." Uh... "Yes," she amended after shivering.

"What kind?"

"Hot."

He didn't bother pointing out to her that tea came in hundreds of flavours and was always "hot". Well, all the tea he'd bother drinking, anyway. He busied himself in the kitchen, instead. "Make yourself at home!"

Sakura carefully placed her shoes on the rack and shrugged off her coat. Her hand went to her stomach and she felt mild panic; this was why she was here, but it was terrifying. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds of Kakashi moving about in his kitchen, preparing their tea.

_I can do this._

Gingerly, she made her way into the kitchen, too nervous to take in the large and gorgeous apartment he owned. It had never occurred to her that he wasn't single… but now the question tormented her brain. The idea that she'd slept with someone's spouse, that she had trekked across the country to see him and was laying her pregnancy problems on someone who was spoken for… she suddenly felt cheap.

Sakura stopped a foot from the kitchen and glanced back at the living room, eyes darting about and looking for clues of a girlfriend or wife. There were none. But she wasn't going to stop panicking until she knew for sure. Taking a deep breath, she entered the kitchen, laid her coat on one of the kitchen stools, her eyes on the back of Kakashi's head as he whistled along with the kettle.

When he turned to face her, she felt her insides squirm in nervous anticipation; but the kitchen island bench was high enough to hide her small protruding belly. He smiled that award-winning smile.

"I'll just be a minute, you can wait in the serving room if you want, then we can talk about what brought you to my humble abode, yeah?"

She wasn't sure how to interpret that hopeful look on his face, but she nodded, waiting for him to turn back to the tea before slipping out into the other room like he suggested.

_Oh gods._

Her nerves had just skyrocketed.

Sakura studied the pictures on the opposite wall to the tatami mat, entwining her fingers as she attempted to simmer her nerves. None of the people in the photos looked like his "other half" so to speak; there were people in business suits and an elderly couple in several that looked like Kakashi's parents. The one that stood out was a photo of Kakashi and two others—a guy and girl, but the way those two were holding each other, she figured she didn't have anything to worry about.

_I hope._

She spun around quickly as Kakashi entered the serving room, like she'd been caught reading his dirty magazines or something. He wasn't looking directly at her as he moved to place the tea try on the low table in the centre of the room. He looked up and her breath hitched.

"Oh, you took the coat off? I turned the thermostat up, so you don't have to keep that heavy jacket on–" He paused. "Uh, Sakura?"

His eyes fell to her stomach and widened. "W-what?"

His eyes roamed over her shirt; with the coat out of the way, he could suddenly and terrifyingly understand _why_ she'd come all this way on her own.

"Hai, Kakashi, it's yours," she said, to break the silence.

That made it easier. She was showing already, but it was mostly still just bloating; she'd deliberately worn a tighter shirt and _cosy_ jeans to show it off. After taking off her coat, her baby bump was difficult to miss. To the casual observer, she didn't look pregnant until she'd removed the coat.

Kakashi continued to gape at her.

"Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, quickly recovering his speaking ability. "It's just... a shock."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry too. But I didn't know how else to tell you. Daddy..."

She trailed off and he understood. Kizashi was going to _kill_ him. It didn't matter that he needed the Hatake business right now, his daughter had been defiled and impregnated. No decent father would just let that go. And Kizashi was as decent a father as Kakashi had ever seen. He couldn't imagine a scenario where the older man _wouldn't_ yell at him and call him every name under the sun for this.

He swallowed heavily.

"Where does he think you are right now?"

"Not at home."

He chuckled humourlessly. "I suppose so. Uh," he motioned to the tea. "Don't want to waste my hospitality, right?"

She nodded and sat down; he ran a distracted hand through his odd hair and sighed, moving to pour her tea for her, before allowing her to pour his. They sat in silence, across from each other, avoiding eye contact and just enjoying the rich flavour of the tea he'd chosen. She wanted to ask what flavour it was but was feeling too nervous to start idle chatter. She was as nervous as he was, looking everywhere but at Kakashi as she delicately sipped at her tea. When they were both done and the silence dragged on, Sakura was beginning to worry he was going to send her on her way with little but a "I'm too old to have a kid" or some such nonsense.

She cleared her throat, her eyes lowering to her hands, sitting in her lap and twiddling like a schoolgirl. The fear and dread came rushing back when Kakashi seemingly had nothing to say and she didn't know how to start the topic of what to do now. Her fidgety hands moved from her lap to her knees, back to her lap, and then finally to the serving table. She splayed her hands out, faced down, frowning at them.

Sakura only had to wait a few more minutes after her fidgeting stopped before the father of her unborn child finally broke the silence, causing her to look up at him, now fixated on his mismatched eyes.

"I don't regret it," he said slowly. "I…" He held a hand over his face in an attempt to cover his blush, but the look on her face told him he was busted. Kakashi chuckled, resting the hand on hers, instead. He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "It was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

It was her turn to blush.

"What I'm trying to say is..." He sighed. "I... don't regret it." He chuckled at his own expense again. "I'm not really helping, am I?"

She smiled. Sakura appreciated what he was clearly _trying_ to say. She had him tongue tied, apparently. It was a good feeling, surprisingly. It meant she wasn't just a notch on his belt—she wasn't forgettable and unwanted. She cleared her throat again.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, her voice trembling. She was scared of the answer, but also… not. It was strange.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair—he did that when he was both nervous and unsettled, she'd noticed. Or at least, she gathered so. He wasn't the most open person, that much was obvious.

"I–"

Whatever Kakashi was going to suggest was drowned out by a loud, abrupt serious of knocks on his front door. Whoever it was wasn't bothering with the doorbell and sound irate and impatient.

Sakura paled immediately. Her father might've put two and two together, somehow… she'd told her friends where she was going. But the caravan answered to her father, so if he really wanted to squeeze information out of them...

_Oh my god._

"Hatake!"

Yep, that was Kizashi Haruno's angry voice.

Kakashi and Sakura stared mutely at each other. They both knew that the longer they took to answer it, the more hell there'd be to pay.

"Kakashi I swear, if you don't open this damn door–"

Kakashi quickly strode over and swung the door open before Kizashi could finish that sentence.

"Daddy?" Sakura squeaked, standing up.

Her father's eyes dropped to her protruding stomach as her hand fell to it instinctively. For a moment, it looked like the wind had been knocked out of him; then his face screwed up and he shoved his way inside, leaving Kakashi to close the door in an attempt at some kind of privacy.

Kizashi spun around and growled audibly, his eyes narrowed in on his business partner.

This was it. Sakura knew what was coming.

Kizashi Haruno was infamous for his temper, and when he was at his most angry, her father was a rambler.

His hands flailed and gesticulated as he ranted. "Kakashi, you bastard! What the hell did you think you were doing with my daughter!? She's soon to be betrothed, not the concubine of a low life porn smuggler!"

Sakura's eyes widened at this piece of information.

"She's supposed to lay with her husband, not some one-off, out-dated lady's man! She deserves _better_! She deserves more respect than this! To think that Mebuki thought you were a good guy. What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Hatake? I don't care that you're a staunch bachelor, you _will_ do right by my baby girl and marry her before it's too late! And don't you dare try to blame my little girl for your midlife boner. Take some goddamn, fucking responsibility!"

Silence met this proclamation, but the air was still rife with the tension created by Kizashi's anger. He huffed and attempted to calm himself; he wasn't normally a violent man, but he really wanted to punch Kakashi's lights out. But there was no way he would stoop to that level in front of his little girl. He would deal with that urge later.

Kakashi, for his part, looked thoroughly shamed. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair (again), and nodded toward his future father in law.

Meanwhile, Sakura's heart was racing. When the hell had this escalated to marriage? The logical part of her brain knew she could no longer marry that son of a friend within their Roma clan, but to marry Kakashi… Well, it wasn't a horrible idea. But her brain had yet to plan ahead that far, so she was gobsmacked by her father's insistence; not to mention Kakashi's strangely immediate acquiescence to this demand.

"Sakura!"

"Daddy?"

Kakashi took the hint and stepped into the kitchen to give them privacy, a little too fast for Sakura's liking.

Kizashi sighed, one hand falling to her stomach as he kissed her forehead. "What am I going to do with both of you?"

"Daddy, I—"

"It's my fault. You felt you couldn't talk to me. Did he… uh, take you against your—"

"No, daddy," Sakura said, clasping his hand that was still on her stomach. "I wanted it." She blushed as he glared up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. I got your letter." He sighed as her face dropped. "I just want what's best for you and I've failed you. Now you're trapped with Mr. King of Black Market Erotica. Nothing immoral," he assured her when she scrunched up her face in disgust. He sighed again. "Hatake! Get your arse out here!"

Kakashi did as he was told and waited until Kizashi had finished ranting at him again before seeing her father out. "I'll be in touch for preparations," her father said, before the door closed.

"Well, that went well," she chuckled nervously.

They stood in silence again. It felt like she'd aged ten years in the last ten minutes. But as Sakura rubbed her stomach, and Kakashi couldn't help but watch the motion carefully, she thought maybe that was okay. The father of her baby was no spring chicken. She smiled and he stepped over to her cautiously, placing a hand on her stomach.

Those mismatched eyes of his stared down at her and her breath caught in her throat as they twinkled, and he smiled. He was so beautiful. She suddenly couldn't wait to see what their child would inherit from him. Sakura stood on her toes, held his face in both hands, and kissed him. He responded immediately; every inch of her body hummed, reminding her of their night together. Of their connection.

"I'll do good by you, Sakura. I promise," he said, once they were forced to stop in order to breathe.

And she believed him.

**.:.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a weird one. I really, really, really want to get back into KakaSaku. Hope you all like it! ^_^


End file.
